Doubt
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Ketika keraguan itu muncul, semuanya menjadi serba salah. Kehadiran pria itu menambah keruh keadaan. Membuat semua yang jelas menjadi buram dan kabur. Two-Shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiiiiissssssssssshhhhhh *ceritany itu suara ular*. Wkwkwk, anyway, saia lagi sedikit stress. And voila, terciptalah fic ini. Anyway, just enjoy. BTW, ini masih aman gak kalau saia taruh rated T? Tenang, gak akan ada adult content yang berlebih, cuma sekedar area bar dan minum, itu pun gak yang parah-parah banget *bingung sendiri*  
_

_Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini adalah milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem. Gak bilang-bilang lagi!_

* * *

**Doubt**

******Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

_Ketika keraguan itu muncul, semuanya menjadi serba salah. Kehadiran pria itu, menambah keruh keadaan..._

_Membuat semua yang jelas menjadi buram dan kabur..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hujan turun secara tiba-tiba sore ini, membuat para pekerja kantor enggan keluar dari ruangan mereka, meski sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Bagi mereka yang membawa kendaraan, mungkin akan memilih untuk menerobos hujan, sedangkan mereka yang tidak, memilih untuk menunggu taksi. Hujan membawa berkah untuk beberapa orang, ada juga yang merasa dirugikan. Para pengemudi taksi sengaja melaju dengan lambat untuk mencari penumpang, bunyi klakson saling bersahutan satu sama lain, seolah ingin mengalahkan suara hujan yang turun, atau meredam teriakan frustasi para pengendara, atau mereka yang tidak mendapat taksi.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang keluar dari gedung perkantoran dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya sedikit panik ketika melihat langit sore yang cerah di utara, namun mendung kelam di atas kepalanya. "Oh, ayolah!" Paling tidak dia tidak kehujanan sebab dia terlindungi oleh atap.

"Selamat sore, Cagalli-Sama." sapa seorang pria berambut hitam dari belakang Cagalli.

"Oh, selamat sore, Reverend." Cagalli tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat tidak senang. Bukan karena disapa oleh Reverend, tapi karena hujan yang turun dan membasahi permukaan bumi tanpa ampun.

Reverend mendekati Cagalli, dan bersuara dari balik punggung wanita tersebut. "Tidak ada yang menjemput anda, Cagalli-Sama?"

Cagalli meraih handphone _flip _dari kantong mantelnya, kemudian beralih ke wajah Reverend. "Sayangnya tidak. Mungkin Athrun sedang sibuk..."

"Nampaknya anda sudah serius menjalin hubungan dengan Athrun-Kun..." kata Reverend pelan.

Pupil mata Cagalli membesar, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya dia hanya memilih untuk tersenyum, paling tidak, Reverend tidak dapat melihat keraguan dalam senyum indah Cagalli. Ekor matanya melihat sebuah taksi mendekati dirinya. "Maaf, aku duluan, Reverend."

Pria berambut panjang itu mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati, Cagalli-Sama."

Cagalli menggunakan tangannya sebagai pelindung kepala dan segera berlari untuk menghentikan taksi. Namun dia kurang cepat, sebab seorang pria berambut hitam telah lebih dulu memanggil taksi tersebut. Cagalli dan pria itu sempat saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Cagalli bisa melihat warna merah marun mata pria tersebut. Hanya beberapa detik kejadian itu berlangsung, hingga akhirnya taksi yang membawa si pria menghilang dari sudut pandang Cagalli.

"Grah!" gerutu Cagalli setelah dia tersadar bahwa taksi yang ingin dia hentikan telah direbut oleh orang lain.

Di belakang, Reverend hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepala. Meski tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, dia bisa mengira-ngira, bahwa nampaknya Cagalli tidak mendapatkan taksi yang dia tunggu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Di salah satu sudut kota yang padat, terdapat sebuah bangunan kecil yang terlihat nyaman. Terdapat tulisan 'Legend's Bar' di pintu masuknya, serta peringatan bahwa bagi mereka yang berusia di bawah dua puluh satu tahun dan mereka yang tidak membawa kartu identitas tidak boleh masuk. Namun jika memenuhi persyaratan, silahkan melangkah masuk, dan pengunjung akan disuguhi dengan nuansa bar yang nyaman dan ramah. Tempat yang cocok untuk melepas lelah setelah pulang kerja, setelah seharian penuh dimarahi oleh atasan, menggalau karena bertengkar dengan pasangan, atau hanya ingin sekedar menikmati minuman yang disediakan di bar ini sambil mengamati pengunjung yang lain.

Terdapat beberapa sofa yang terbuat dari kulit berkualitas terbaik tertata rapi mengelilingi meja bundar, atau meja kotak yang berwarna cokelat tua. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, begitu juga dengan dindingnya. Sebuah televisi berukuran besar tergantung di atas konter bar, satu lagi di sudut kiri bar. Konter bar terbuat dari marmer, sementara rak di belakang konter dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis minuman. Ada sekitar enam mangkok yang berisi kacang, berdampingan dengan asbak yang terbuat dari kaca. Ada sepuluh kursi tinggi yang berada di dekat konter bar. Di pojok kanan terdapat mesin _jukebox_ yang terlihat sudah agak usang, ditemani oleh meja billiard.

Bar baru buka jam enam sore, itu artinya baru setengah jam yang lalu tulisan 'open' dipasang di pintu masuk. Suda ada pengunjung yang duduk di kursi dekat konter bar, ada juga yang asyik bermain billiard sendiri sambil meneguk bir langsung dari botolnya.

'**Triiing'**

Terdengar bunyi lonceng. Memang ada sebuah lonceng terpasang di atas pintu masuk, untuk memberikan tanda bahwa ada seorang pengunjung yang datang.

Sang bartender berambut pirang yang tengah mengelap gelas menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap si pengunjung. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Selamat datang di Legend's Bar."

"Hai, Rey." sapa si pengunjung wanita berambut pirang.

Bartender bernama Rey itu tersenyum. "Halo, Cagalli. Tumben datang sendiri."

Cagalli melepaskan _syal _warna kuning keemasan yang melingkar di lehernya, dilanjutkan dengan jaket cokelatnya. "Athrun tidak menjawab pesanku. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

Rey menuangkan sebuah minuman untuk Cagalli. "Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?"

Cagalli menciumi aroma _wine _tersebut sebelum mengecapnya, kemudian meneguknya sekali. "Aaaaah, nikmati..." Cagalli menjilat bibirnya. "Pekerjaan?" ia tertawa miris. "Kacau! Perusahaanku ingin mendapatkan proyek untuk pembangunan rumah sakit di pusat kota Orb."

Alis Rey naik sebelah. "Bukannya proyek itu sudah dibatalkan sebelumnya?"

Cagalli meneguk minumannya sampai habis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rey. "Gilbert nampaknya berhasil membuat Siegel Clyne berubah pikiran."

"Itu Gilbert Durandal untukmu." Rey tersenyum.

Cagalli hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti ketika handphone di dalam kantong jaketnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Cagalli mengambil handphonenya, wajahnya langsung berseri. Cagalli mengucapkan nama Athrun tanpa suara, kemudian menggunakan gestur tubuh kepada Rey untuk pamit sebentar. Sang bartender mempersilahkannya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Dan Rey mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang pelanggan yang meminta agar minumannya diisi lagi.

Tidak sampai lima menit Cagalli sudah kembali, wajahnya lebih kusut dan kacau dibandingkan dengan yang pertama. Rey tidak bicara apa-apa, mengambil gelas Cagalli dan mengisinya dengan jenis minuman yang sama, dan menunggu agar Cagalli bicara terlebih dulu.

Satu helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Cagalli. Rey sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara, tetapi dia tetap diam, dan membiarkan Cagalli untuk memulai percakapan. Dan sambil menunggu, Rey menyibukan diri sambil mengelap gelas.

"Dia bilang dia tadi harus mengikuti rapat dari pagi, dan baru selesai barusan." bisik Cagalli dengan lirih.

"Rapat dari pagi?" Rey mengulang pernyataan Cagalli, dan mengubahnya menjadi pertanyaan.

Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia bilang begitu. Tetapi... Entah kenapa, aku meragukannya..."

Rey masih membisu, dia terus menunggu hingga Cagalli selesai menyuarakan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. "Aku, aku mulai meragukan perasaan Athrun..."

Baru sekarang Rey memberikan reaksi. Yaitu berupa tatapan tidak percaya, serta tangan yang tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak saking terkejutnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "Kau, kau, serius?" tanyanya dengan gagap.

Cagalli menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang masih berisi. "Aku rasa begitu..."

Kening Rey berkerut. "Jangan asal menuduh, Cagalli. Kau tidak memiliki bukti."

Cagalli kembali menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, semua yang hendak dia katakan telah ia telan kembali, bersama dengan minuman yang baru saja ia tenggak.

Rey tahu bahwa Cagalli tidak mau diganggu, itu bisa terlihat dari sorot matanya. Rey akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalan yang mulai ramai setelah hujan berhenti. Para manusia akhirnya bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Rey?" tanya Cagalli memecah keheningan.

"Untuk?"

Cagalli menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bawah. Dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah pria berambut pirang itu. "Memastikan perasaan Athrun kepadaku."

Biasanya Cagalli tidak pernah membuat Rey sampai mengerutkan kening, tapi kali ini, dia telah melakukannya sampai dua kali. "Bukankah lebih mudah jika kau bertanya langsung?"

"Aku... terlalu malu."

Rey menggeleng pelan. "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara, Cagalli."

"Tidak, pasti ada cara lain..." Cagalli melipat bibir bawahnya.

Rey yang tidak memiliki ide apa pun akhirnya menyerah, dan kembali sibuk melayani pengunjung bar yang mulai ramai.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir diskon besar-besaran di swalayan dekat kantornya. Cagalli sudah lama tidak makan daging, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke swalayan dan membeli daging kualitas tinggi itu. Tapi dia lupa, bahwa swalayan saat hari terakhir diskon adalah medan perang, dan siapa yang datang ke medan perang tanpa persiapan apa-apa, dia sudah kalah sebelum perang dimulai. Dan Cagalli mengalami hal itu.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat melihat segerombolan ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak hingga anak kecil yang memenuhi swalayan. Untuk mencapai tempat daging, dia harus melewati lautan manusia yang nampaknya lebih beringas dari beruang kutub yang sedang kelaparan. Cagalli sempat mengurungkan niatnya, mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak makan daging hari ini. Tapi niatnya musnah, ketika dia melihat celah untuk masuk. Dengan kecepatan kilat yang entah dia dapatkan darimana, Cagalli melesat masuk, menerobos gerembolan anak-anak yang sedang mengubek-ubek kumpulan mainan yang terbuat dari karet. Perjuangannya tidak berhenti sampai situ, dia masih harus melawan sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang berebutan pakaian yang sedang diskon hingga 90%, lalu para pria yang sedang khusyuk melihat televisi berukuran besar yang sedang menyiarkan siaran pertandingan bola secara langsung.

Perjuangan Cagalli hampir selesai ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengambil daging yang didiskon tersebut. Tetapi sayangnya, seorang pria lebih cepat darinya, dia telah mengambil daging yang hanya tinggal satu itu. Cagalli berteriak frustasi, dan melirik pria brengsek yang telah merebut _jackpot_ yang telah ia dambakan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di swalayan ini.

"KAU!" pekik Cagalli saat melihat siapa pria menyebalkan itu. Dia adalah pria yang sama yang telah mencuri taksinya seminggu silam.

Tetapi si pria hanya mengeritkan kening, dan tidak menggubris teriakan frustasi Cagalli dengan melenggang pergi seolah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

Cagalli ingin mengejarnya, tetapi lautan manusia menghentikan langkahnya. Teriakan Cagalli bertambah keras karena dia terjebak dalam lautan manusia yang haus akan diskon.

Malamnya Cagalli datang ke bar dengan wajah cemberut, membuat beberapa pengunjung sedikit ngeri. Rey tidak terkecuali, tetapi hanya saja dia adalah pemilik bar ini, dan dia sudah kenal Cagalli selama lima tahun. Dia tahu, jika Cagalli cemberut, sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan terjadi kepadanya hari itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan perasaan dengan mudah, tetapi jika dia sudah melakukannya, perasaan itu akan terbaca sangat jelas.

Rey tidak berkata apa-apa, dia masih menyayangi nyawanya. Dia tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa saudara kembar Cagalli, Kira, terjadi kepadanya juga. Walau mereka bersaudara, Cagalli tidak akan pandang bulu, dia tetap menghajar Kira hingga pria itu tidak sadarkan diri karena Kira menganggunya di saat yang tidak tepat. Jadi dia membiarkan sang singa untuk tenang terlebih dulu. Tetapi Rey tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang bartender, yaitu menyediakan minuman bagi pelanggannya.

Cagalli menenggak habis minumannya tanpa babibu, kemudian meletekkan gelas tersebut dengan kasar ke atas meja. Membuat pengunjung yang duduk di dekat Cagalli bergedik ngeri. "Pria itu menyebalkan!"

Rey mengeritkan kening. Apa pria yang dia maksud adalah Athrun? Tidak, jika iya, Cagalli tidak mungkin menyebutnya sebagai 'pria itu'. Lalu, siapa? "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Pria yang mencuri taksiku seminggu yang lalu!" Cagalli menarik rambutnya ke bawah karena kesal. "Kau tahu, tadi dia kembali merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Dia merebut dagingku!"

Rey hanya bisa mengangkat alis, atau terkadang mengerutkan kening karena dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu bahwa minggu kemarin, ada seseorang yang menyerebot Cagalli saat dia menunggu taksi. Dan sekarang, orang yang sama, telah berhasil membuat Cagalli kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya? Dalam hati Rey berdoa supaya Cagalli tidak mengetahui nama pria itu, atau hanya tinggal namalah yang akan tersisa dari si pria misterius tersebut.

Belum sempat Cagalli kembali mengeluh, seorang pengunjung wanita berteriak. "Jadi selama ini, kau hanya pura-pura menjadi kekasihnya? Untuk apa!?"

Seluruh pengunjung menatap sumber suara, yang ternyata sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek. Dengan wajah merah menyala, dia meminta agar temannya menurunkan _volume _suaranya. Cagalli yang tadinya kesal dan marah, seketika itu juga berubah menjadi ceria.

"Aku tahu, Rey!"

Kening Rey semakin berkerut, dia jadi tampak lebih tua lima tahun. "Apa?"

"Maukah kau berpura-pura jadi pacarku? Untuk memastikan perasaan Athrun kepadaku!"

Baru kali ini, dan semoga hanya kali ini, Rey menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia bersihkan. Gelas berukuran kecil itu hancur berantakan saat menabrak lantai. Sekarang seluruh tatapan terarah ke si pemilik bar. Sepi, tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Dan para penonton yang kecewa karena Rey tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke kesibukan mereka sebelumnya yang telah tertunda untuk beberapa detik.

Cagalli memasang tampang memohon, membuat Rey jadi tambah bingung. Dengan susah payah dia membersihkan serpihan kaca agar tidak melukai kakinya. Setelah beres, dia kembali menatap Cagalli dengan serius.

"Apa kau sedang demam, Cagalli? Kau tahu hal itu tidak mungkin, sebab Athrun tahu siapa aku, dan apa hubungan kita..."

"Oh, ayolah, Rey!" Cagalli mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sebagai tanda kekecewaannya.

Rey kembali menggeleng. "Ide buruk, Cagalli. Sudah aku katakan, tanyakan langsung kepada Athrun."

"Dan sudah aku katakan kepadamu, aku malu..." bisik Cagalli dengan suara mendesis.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Cagalli menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas konter dengan penuh kekecewaan. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa rencana itu bagus. Dia hanya perlu menemukan orang yang tepat...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam ini sangat indah, langit hitam berhiaskan bintang, dan rembulan tidak malu-malu untuk muncul dan menyapa para manusia. Tetapi untuk Cagalli, bukan itu yang membuatnya bahagia, bukan langit malam. Tetapi pria yang akan menjemputnya untuk makan malam bersama. Sebetulnya Cagalli benci gaun, namun malam ini, dia harus melakukan pengecualian. Khusus malam ini. Hanya untuk malam ini.

Cagalli menunggu di depan restoran tempat mereka berjanjian dengan perasaan gugup. Sudah hampir sebulan lebih mereka tidak berjumpa. Terlihat beberapa pasangan keluar masuk restoran dengan bangunan bergaya arsitektur neo-gothik tersebut. Restoran ini memang sangat terkenal, bahkan harus melakukan pemesanan dari berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, atau tidak akan mendapatkan tempat.

Setengah jam, satu jam, dua jam berlalu lebih lama daripada seharusnya untuk Cagalli. Sudah hampir seratus kali Cagalli menelepon Athrun, namun pria itu tidak mengangkatnya, pesan singkat juga tidak digubris. Seorang pelayan sempat bertanya kepada Cagalli apakah dia ingin masuk atau tidak, sebab ada seseorang yang membatalkan pemesanan tempat, tapi Cagalli menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menunggu. Hingga tiga jam lebih, orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Kerumunan orang semakin berkurang, bahkan restoran nampaknya akan segera tutup.

Angin malam berhembus kencang, dinginnya seolah mengoyak hati Cagalli yang telah terluka. Cagalli menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah, dia menggenggam ponselnya seerat mungkin. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Cagalli memanggil taksi. Sekarang, hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin dia datangi. Hanya satu orang yang ingin dia temui...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mata _hazel_ tersebut tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sebab terhalang dengan genangan air mata di kelopak matanya. Tetapi dia bisa mengenali seseorang yang sedang duduk di tempat yang biasa dia duduki. Pria itu, pria yang telah merebut taksinya dan daging diskon yang sangat didambakan oleh Cagalli...

Seharusnya Cagalli tidak perlu marah, paling tidak, tidak semarah ini, tetapi pria itu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Dengan jantung berdebar yang lebih cepat, Cagalli melangkah masuk ke dalam. Rey yang tadinya ingin menyapa Cagalli menghentikan niatnya ketika Cagalli mencengkram lengan pria berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk membuka kulit kacang.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" tanya Cagalli penuh emosi.

Suara tinggi Cagalli berhasil membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian untuk beberapa saat, semua orang terdiam, hening.

Pria tersebut mendelik kesal. "Kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau..."

Belum selesai pria itu bicara, Cagalli sudah mencengkram kerah kemeja putihnya. Gigi Cagalli saling beradu, dia berusaha menekan amarahnya, usaha itu nyaris sia-sia jika saja Rey tidak menyentuh pundak Cagalli dengan lembut. Sentuhan tangan Rey yang hangat seolah menyadarkan Cagalli, memberikan hawa panas ke tubuhnya yang dingin membeku. Dengan gerakan lambat dia melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu duduk di samping pria tersebut.

Rey mengambil inisiatif, dia keluar dari tempatnya berdiri, berlutut di hadapan Cagalli. Menyentuh pipi wanita itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Rey terkejut, pipinya sangat dingin. Apa yang dilakukan Cagalli hingga dia kedinginan seperti ini? Pria bermata abu-abu itu melepaskan _vest _warna hitam yang ia gunakan, kemudian memakaikannya ke Cagalli. Memang belum cukup, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya hangat. Dengan lembut Rey menarik tubuh Cagalli untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, setengah berteriak, Rey meminta agar salah satu staffnya mengambil posisinya untuk sementara waktu.

Seluruh mata terus tertuju kepada dua orang yang sedang bergerak dengan tertatih-tatih menuju ruangan belakang. Dan diantara pasang mata tersebut, terdapat mata bewarna merah marun yang tidak pernah lepas dari kedua sosok tersebut hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Dia pun berdiri dan pergi ke arah yang sama.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rey menuntun Cagalli yang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang istirahat yang berada di bagian belakang bar, kemudian mendudukkannya dengan posisi kepala bersandar ke tembok berwarna cokelat muda. Rey berlari ke ujung ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah selimut yang memang selalu disediakan oleh Rey, sebab terkadang ada pelanggan yang saking mabuknya tidak bisa pulang, sehingga mau tidak mau harus menginap di sini. Rey menyelimuti tubuh Cagalli, lalu beralih ke meja yang terdapat alat untuk membuat kopi panas.

Isak tangis tiba-tiba mengisi ruangan berukuran 2x3 itu, Rey yang terkejut langsung meninggalkan alat pembuat kopi, dan berlutut di hadapan Cagalli. Wajahnya terlihat prihatin, tetapi dia belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan Cagalli. Rey mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi wanita yang malam ini mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau muda yang memperlihatkan pundaknya. Suara mesin membuat Rey sedikit terloncat, ia pun berjalan untuk mengambil kopi yang telah jadi.

Aroma kopi segera memenuhi ruang istirahat para staff, Cagalli masih belum berkata apa-apa, Rey sibuk dengan berbagai spekulasi dalam benaknya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan dan sedikit gugup. "tapi aku tidak bermaksud..." pria berambut hitam itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Emosi Cagalli yang tadinya sudah stabil kembali memuncak, dengan gerakan cepat dia berjalan ke arah pria tersebut. Dia ingin menamparnya, namun tangannya berhasil ditahan.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan ini?!" tanyanya dengan penuh emosi. "Kenapa kau ingin menamparku segala?!"

Rey yang sudah berdiri di belakang Cagalli menarik wanita itu mundur. "Hentikan, Cagalli." kemudian matanya beralih ke pria di hadapannya. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga Cagalli ingin menamparmu, tapi sekarang lebih baik jika kau keluar."

Pria itu sedikit kesal karena dia dituduh melakukan hal yang rasanya tidak dia lakukan. Dengan wajah tersinggung dia berkata. "Baiklah. Tapi paling tidak, aku punya nama. Shinn Asuka, tolong ingat itu. Dan jika perempuan itu sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, bisa tolong katakan padanya untuk mencariku? Sebab aku membutuhkan penjelasan atas sikapnya ini."

Rey mengangguk paham, kemudian menggunakan dagu lancipnya dia menunjuk arah pintu keluar. Shinn, tanpa perlu disuruh untuk ketiga kalinya, keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Cagalli yang tengah menangis tersendu-sendu dalam pelukan Rey.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Esok harinya suasana bar tidak begitu ramai, apa ini karena hujan yang turun sedari siang tadi? Apa pun alasannya, bar tetap buka. Dan Rey tetap sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas kecil untuk para pelanggannya minum.

'**Triiing'**

Rey mengangkat kepalanya sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, ternyata Shinn. Pria itu membuka tudung kepalanya. Mata merah marunnya menyapu seluruh ruangan, dan kembali lagi ke titik pusat, tempat Rey berdiri. Ia pun berjalan menuju konter bar.

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Shinn pelan.

"Jika sudah, dia pasti akan muncul 'kan?" Rey balik bertanya.

Shinn berdecak kesal. Sambil menunggu, Shinn memesan minuman. Satu gelas, dua gelas... lima gelas, tapi yang ditunggu belum muncul juga. Shinn sempat berpikir untuk pergi, tapi penantiannya membuahkan hasil, Cagalli masuk ke dalam bar dengan kondisi kacau. Seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, dan terkena badai. Shinn mengerutkan kening, begitu juga dengan Rey serta beberapa pengunjung lainnya.

Cagalli duduk di samping Shinn, dia sempat memutar matanya bosan karena melihat sosok Shinn. Keduanya diam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Hingga Cagalli berkata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Penjelasan atas sikapmu kemarin. Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, sekarang dia dan Shinn saling berhadapan. Cagalli baru menyadari bahwa pria ini lumayan tampan, dia memiliki aura yang berbeda dari Athrun. Shinn masih memancarkan hawa remaja laki-laki, beda dengan Athrun yang sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Hidungnya mancung, dagunya agak lancip, bibirnya tipis. Alisnya cukup tebal. Tubuhnya lumayan terbentuk, itu terlihat dari kaos yang ia kenakan. Kaos tersebut menempel cukup lekat di badannya, hingga mencetak otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Kau, pria menyebalkan, telah mencuri taksiku, dan mengambil daging yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" kata Cagalli penuh emosi.

Kening Shinn berkerut. "Sungguh?"

"Ya! Apa kau lupa?!"

Shinn berpikir sejenak, kemudian mulutnya membentuk huruf o. "Ah ya, aku ingat sekarang. Maaf, waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Semua orang terburu-buru, bung, bukan hanya kau saja." cibir Cagalli.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf." Shinn kembali meminta maaf. "Semarah itukah kau kepadaku hanya karena aku merebut taksimu? Atau ini juga karena daging itu?"

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Semalam, sebetulnya itu bukan salah Shinn seratus persen. Dia yang salah, sebab tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.

"Shinn Asuka." suara bariton Shinn menghentikan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara keduanya. Tangannya terulur ke depan.

Cagalli sempat bingung, tetapi akhirnya menerima uluran tersebut. "Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha."

Shinn tersenyum. "Jadi, apakah salah paham ini bisa kita lupakan?"

"Itu bukan salah paham, Shinn Asuka!" gerutu Cagalli.

Shinn menyengir lebar. "Ok, maaf. Hei, aku sudah minta maaf kepadamu. Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian sebuah ide gila muncul dalam benaknya.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

* * *

_Gyahahahah, endingny gantung yah? Tadiny saia pengen bikin jadi One-Shot, tapi sekali-sekali pengen nyoba bikin Two-Shot. Kheheheheh. Dan sebetuly ada niat untuk membuat versi Athrun, tapi rasaaaany, saia gak bisa bikin Athrun jadi melankolis abis. Jadi saia pake Cagalli deh, gyahahah *ditembak pake beam Cannonny Strike Rouge*_

_BTW, ini fic ke-12 saia loooh di fandom ini, seneng deh *tebar bunga*. Tapi di sisi lain, saia sedih, karena kehilangan jiwa Cannon saia untuk fandom ini *garuk-garuk tanah di pojokan*_

_Silahkan mulai menebak, kira-kira siapa yang akan mendapatkan Cagalli. Fufufufufufu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, ini dia kelanjutanny. Kira-kira, ada yang tebakanny bener gak yah :D?_

_Seluruh karakter Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem!_

* * *

"_Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Dua pria yang saat ini sedang menatap Cagalli memberikan reaksi yang sama ketika Cagalli melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, menjatuhkan gelas yang mereka pegang. Beruntung pelanggan tidak begitu banyak, jadi mereka tidak harus merasakan pandangan menusuk berlebihan. Shinn terbatuk-batuk, setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, dia menatap Cagalli. Raut wajah wanita itu tidak sedang bercanda, serius. Nyali Shinn sempat menciut ketika melihat keseriusan dalam sorot mata Cagalli.

"Tidak, Cagalli..." ucap Rey parau. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Rey, memberikan senyum terindahnya. "Maafkan aku, Rey. Namun aku harus melakukan ini."

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu..." Rey menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas. "Seharusnya kau bertanya langsung kepada Athrun..."

"Uh, um, halooo!" Shinn melambaikan tangannya di antara wajah Rey dan Cagalli. "Tolong jangan menarikku ke dalam dunia kecil kalian, sebelum menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini!"

Keduanya tersadar bahwa ada orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Rey tadinya ingin angkat bicara, namun Cagalli menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon, Rey." pinta Cagalli dengan mengiba.

Rey mengepalkan tangan. "Tapi jangan sampai aku berkata 'aku sudah memperingatkanmu' suatu saat nanti, jika kau menyesali keputusanmu."

"Tidak akan." Cagalli tersenyum. Lalu menatap Shinn yang masih memandangi dirinya dengan bingung. "Aku mau minta tolong kepadamu."

Alis Shinn naik sebelah. "Apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan menjadi pacar pura-puramu, atau bagaimana?"

"Ya." Cagalli menelan ludah. "Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi pacar, hum, maksudku, menjadi seorang pria yang sedang dekat denganku, untuk memastikan perasaan Athrun kepadaku."

"HAH?" Shinn hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya dari awal, Cagalli."

Cagalli memijat keningnya. "Ok, jadi begini..."

Dan Cagalli pun mulai bercerita dari awal. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Athrun tiga tahun silam, ketika perusahaannya sedang mencari patner kerja di PLANT. Athrun, yang waktu itu menjadi wakil pemimpin ZAFT, adalah orang yang dicari oleh Cagalli. Keduanya bertemu. Awal pertemuan mereka tentu saja hanya seputar pekerjaan, namun lambat laun hubungan itu menjadi semakin intim. Tapi tidak pernah terucap kata sayang, cinta, atau apa pun itu. Bahkan hingga ini hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Hanya sebatas patner kerja? Lebih dari patner kerja? Dan Cagalli ingin mengetahuinya. Namun dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya langsung, dan dia tidak mau merusak hubungan yang telah mereka miliki sekarang. Bukan hanya sekedar hubungan pribadi mereka, tapi juga hubungan kerja mereka. Dan Cagalli berpikir, jika dia membuat Athrun cemburu ketika melihat seorang pria dekat dengannya, dia mempunyai alasan untuk menanyakan hubungan mereka.

"Nah, jadi, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Cagalli sambil memohon.

Rahang Shinn sedikit kaku. "Apa kau yakin? Meminta tolong orang asing? Kita baru bertemu, dan kau sudah melibatkan aku dalam kehidupan pribadimu. Itu... bukan pilihan yang baik." Shinn mendelik ke arah Rey yang tengah membersihkan serpihan kaca. "Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong kepada dia saja? Kalian saling kenal, 'kan?"

Cagalli mengendus kesal. "Sudah, tapi dia menolak. Dan menceramahiku dengan berkata bahwa hal itu sia-sia."

Shinn masih belum menjawab, mata merah marunnya masih terus mengamati Cagalli. Wanita ini memiliki auranya sendiri, aura yang membuatnya berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain. Dia seorang pemimpin, hanya saja belum tahu bagaimana cara memaksimalkan kemampunan tersebut. Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, dagunya bisa dikatakan lumayan lancip, dan rahangnya terlihat kuat. Yang menarik adalah iris matanya yang berwarna _hazel_. Memancarkan kekuatan seorang pemimpin, tapi terlihat lembut pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan bibirnya, polos tanpa polesan apa pun, namun terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dikecup.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Cagalli sekali lagi. "Aku akan membayarmu jika perlu."

"CAGALLI!" teriak Rey spontan.

"Apa, membayarku?" Shinn memastikan.

"Ya. Kau mau berapa, tinggal bilang."

"Cagalli!" Rey masih protes.

"Rey, tolong berhenti." Cagalli menatap teman pirangnya dengan sedikit kecewa. "Kau sudah tidak mau membantuku, setidaknya, tolong hargai keputusanku."

Rahang Rey mengeras, matanya membesar, dan semakin besar ketika Cagalli menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Shinn, dan berkata bahwa waktu yang dibutuhkan hanya sebulan. Shinn tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya bisnis, tidak akan ada perasaan apa-apa. Shinn, awalnya menerima uang itu dengan bingung. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk setuju, dan menanyakan apa rencana mereka besok.

"Kau. Sudah. Gila. Cagalli Yula Athha!" teriak Rey setelah Shinn pulang.

Cagalli mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Rey."

"Tapi..."

Cagalli meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rey. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya kepadaku."

Rey benci ketika seseorang memintanya untuk percaya kepada orang tersebut, tidak terkecuali Cagalli. Dulu, dia pernah mempercayai seseorang dengan hidupnya, tapi orang itu menyalahgunakan kepercayaan Rey. Semenjak itu, dia jadi sulit untuk percaya kepada orang lain. Rey bimbang, baru kali ini sepanjang hidupnya dia merasa bimbang. Tapi Cagalli terlihat yakin, dan percaya bahwa memang ini satu-satunya cara...

"...lah..." Rey mendesis.

"Apa?"

Rey melepaskan jari telunjuk Cagalli. "Baiklah, aku percaya kepadaku kali ini. Hanya, untuk kali ini!"

Cagalli tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Rey! Nah, sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan pakaian yang tepat untuk pergi besok!"

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

Cagalli mengambil ponselnya. "Ke acara ulang tahun Nicol. Athrun baru saja mengirim pesan yang berisi permintaan maaf karena dia tidak bisa hadir malam itu sebab dia harus kembali ke PLANT secepatnya."

"Apa dia mengatakan alasannya?"

"Ada sebuah kecelakaan di pabriknya." Cagalli mengendus pelan. "Setidaknya dia bisa menelepon atau mengirim pesan. Dia naik pesawat pribadi, dan di dalam pesawat menyebalkan itu dia bisa menelepon bahkan mengirim pesan elektronik! Sesulit itukah untuk memberi pesan kepadaku?!"

Rey hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat melihat Cagalli menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya. Dan dalam hati dia berharap, bahwa rencana Cagalli akan berhasil. Dan tidak akan ada pihak yang tersakiti.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sepulangnya dari tempat Rey, Cagalli langsung berlari ke kamar tidurnya, membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, seperti anak remaja. Gumamnya dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia bingung harus memakai pakaian apa. Cagalli tersentak, ini seperti... Pipinya memerah. Dengan cepat ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran semacam itu, dan terus mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya besok.

Tapi kemudian Cagalli menyerah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan frustasi. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke ulang tahun siapa pun sebelumnya. Terima kasih kepada seorang ayah yang sangat amat terlalu _overprotective,_ Cagalli tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan remaja sebagaimana seharusnya. Dia terlalu sibuk belajar, dan belajar. Dengan wajah ngeri Cagalli mengintip lemari pakaiannya sekali lagi, tidak ada pakaian yang cocok. Itu semua hanya pakaian kantor, atau setelan yang lebih cocok dipakai saat kau ingin melamar pekerjaan, bukannya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anak dari rekan kerjamu. Dan Cagalli tidak mungkin memakai gaun yang kemarin... Dia kembali ke kasur.

'**Kriiiiing!'**

Cagalli nyaris terjatuh dari pinggiran kasurnya, dia lupa kalau dia menyetel suara dering ponselnya ke batas maksimal.

"Ya, halo?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara bingung.

"Sudah siap untuk besok?" tanya suara yang terdengar baru tetapi tidak begitu asing di telinga Cagalli.

Cagalli mengerutkan kening, dia berusaha menebak siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ini Shinn. Apa kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponselku tadi?" Shinn menjelaskan seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Cagalli.

Cagalli menatap layar ponselnya, tertera nama Shinn serta nomornya. "Ah, um, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak mengira kalau kau akan meneleponku."

"Apa aku menelepon disaat yang buruk?"

"Ah, um, tidak juga..." Cagalli menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hei, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Kau sudah minta tolong untuk menjadi pacarmu, aku rasa aku bisa membantu hal lainnya." terdengar tawa renyah dari seberang sana.

"Aku rasa... aku tidak punya pakaian yang cocok untuk besok."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku. 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai di tempatmu."

"HAH?" tanya Cagalli bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Menemanimu membeli pakaian untuk besok, tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi? Aku rasa kau tidak memiliki selera pakaian, jadi aku akan membantumu."

"Hei! Aku memiliki selara, kau tahu!" protes Cagalli.

Shinn tertawa. "Aku meragukan itu. Sudah, jangan membantah lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi!"

Cagalli baru mau membalas ucapan Shinn, tetapi bunyi telepon dimatikan membuat Cagalli kaget.

_Dia serius mau ke sini?!_ Cagalli langsung berdiri, dan dengan kecepatan cahaya dia bersiap-siap.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Ini. Benar-benar. Memalukan. Cagalli! Kau seperti seorang remaja yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya untuk menjemputmu!_ Gumam Cagalli dalam hati ketika dia menunggu Shinn di lobi depan gedung apartemennya. Tapi sesungguhnya, itu benar. Bahkan selama mengenal Athrun, tidak pernah sekali pun pria itu menjemputnya dari apartemennya. Mereka selalu pergi sendiri-sendiri jika mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di suatu tempat, atau langsung berangkat bersama dari kantor atau lokasi yang sedang ditinjau. Sementara Rey, yah, dia memang pernah menjemput Cagalli, tapi itu karena Cagalli sakit, dan dia tidak bisa minta tolong kepada orang lain selain Rey.

Cagalli hanya memakai celana bahan berwarna cokelat dan jaket warna putih. Cagalli tidak pernah mau membawa tas seperti wanita pada umumnya, itu terlalu menyusahkan, dia memilih untuk memasukkan ponsel serta dompetnya ke dalam jaketnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Shinn sudah muncul. Dia tepat waktu, 10 menit. Cagalli sempat tercengang saat melihat kendaraan yang dibawa oleh Shinn. Sebuah motor, seperti motor-motor balap yang sering dia lihat di televisi atau internet. Warna dasar motor itu sepertinya putih, sementara warna merah menjadi warna garis tambahannya. Shinn sendiri memakai jaket bertudung tanpa lengan warna putih, dan celana jeans. Shinn membuka kaca helmnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya selera berpakaian, Cagalli."

"Di, diam!" omel Cagalli dengan wajah memerah. "Aku menyewamu untuk menjadi pacarku, bukannya penasehat mode pakaianku!"

Shinn tertawa, dilemparnya sebuah helm ke Cagalli. "Ayo cepat naik."

"Aku rasa ini bukan..."

Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shinn sudah menarik lengan Cagalli. Memakaikan helm dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di jok belakang.

"Jangan ngebut, Shinn. Atau aku akan memukulmu!"

"Ya, ya," kata Shinn sambil menutup kaca helmnya. "pegangan yang erat!"

Shinn memacu motornya, disaat yang bersamaan Cagalli berteriak dengan kencang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa kau ingin membuatku tuli?!" Shinn bertanya dengan marah setelah mereka sampai di parkiran Mall of Orb.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Kau pakai helm, jadi tidak mungkin tuli hanya karena teriakan seperti tu!"

"Teriakan seperti itu yang terus kau suarakan selama dua puluh menit penuh!"

"_Well, _maafkan aku, tuan-pengendara-motor-yang-berjanji-untuk-tidak-ngebut, aku belum pernah naik motor sebelumnya! Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" Cagalli memberikan helmnya kepada Shinn. Meninggalkan pria yang sedang mengamati punggungnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Cagalli berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Shinn, meski pria itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan atau menunggunya, tapi Cagalli tidak mengubrisnya. Hingga sebuah tangan menariknya untuk berhenti, kemudian merangkulnya.

"Apa-apaan?!" protesnya.

"Kita harus bersikap sebagai kekasih, mungkin saja kita akan bertemu dengan Athrun di sini." jawab Shinn.

Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat, Cagalli bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Shinn, membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia menelan ludah untuk mengendalikan diri. "Te, terserah kau saja..."

Dan keduanya berakting sedemikan rupa sampai-sampai semua orang tidak curiga. Pakaian yang dibeli oleh Cagalli dipilihkan oleh Shinn. Nampaknya pria itu benar, Cagalli tidak memiliki selera pakaian yang bagus. Paling tidak, tidak ada gaun atau jenis pakaian untuk wanita yang ia beli barusan. Meski awalnya Shinn menyarankan agar Cagalli membelinya, tetapi dia tidak mau dan menolak rencana itu mentah-mentah.

Shinn berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Cagalli. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan?"

"Makan? Shinn..."

"Cagalli..."

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Cagalli berhenti bicara. Tubuhnya membeku, bulu kuduknya merinding ketika mendengar suara bariton nan maskulin tersebut dari balik punggungnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, dia memutar tubuhnya, dan nyaris menjerit histeris ketika melihat sosok pria berambut biru tua itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia memakai jaket warna hitam, dan dia menenteng beberapa plastik belanjaan, yang rasanya Cagalli yakin kalau itu bukan belanjaan pria itu, sebab itu semua perusahaan pakaian wanita. Cagalli memang tidak punya selera berpakaian, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal pakaian wanita. Mungkin itu salah satu keuntungan jika kau memiliki sahabat seorang diva.

"Athrun..." ucap Cagalli lirih. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Yang jelas, perasaan sedih, senang, kaget serta kesal pasti terpancar di wajahnya, atau setidaknya di bola matanya. "Kau sendiri..."

Belum selesai Cagalli bicara, sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda muncul dari belakang Athrun. "Athrun-Kun, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah, um, maaf, Meer..." Athrun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Meer. Kemudian kembali ke Cagalli. "Apa kau sen..."

Tangan kekar Shinn menyentuh pundak Cagalli. "Itu siapa, Cagalli?"

_Sial! Aku belum siap untuk ini semua! _Jerit Cagalli dalam hati.

Sekarang, tiga pasang mata tertuju ke sosok Cagalli yang mematung dengan sempurna.

Cagalli menelan ludah berkali-kali. "Ummm, Shinn, ini Athrun." Cagalli memperkenalkan Athrun kepada Shinn. "Dan Athrun, ini Shinn."

Kedua pria saling lempar pandang, saling menyelidiki. Dengan perasaan campur aduk keduanya berjabat tangan. Bisa terasa hawa panas menyembur keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Shinn melepaskan tangan Athrun dengan cepat. Masih dalam posisi terus menatap Athrun, dia merangkul Cagalli. Membuat wanita itu sedikit kaget dan panik setengah mati. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Cagalli menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, senang berjumpa denganmu, Athrun. Dan kau juga, Meer." kata Cagalli sambil terus berjalan. Setelah mereka agak jauh, Cagalli bersuara. "Shinn, kau gila!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinn santai. "Bukannya itu yang kau mau? Membuat Athrun cemburu. Iya 'kan?"

"Tapi aku belum siap!" geram Cagalli.

"Kau tidak akan pernah siap, kalau kau tidak bergerak, Cagalli."

Wanita itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Paling tidak, rencana yang dia susun sudah mulai berjalan di jalur yang dia harapkan.

"Shinn, sampai kapan kau mau merangkulku?"

"Sampai kita tiba di _foodcourt _." jawab Shinn enteng.

Dari kejauhan sepasang iris berwarna hijau terus mengamati gerak-gerik pasangan tersebut sampai keduanya naik ke lantai tiga, dan menghilang di antara kerumunan pengunjung. Dia tidak menggubris rengekan wanita yang tengah menarik-narik jaketnya dan meminta dia untuk segera pulang. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat, dan gigi putihnya saling beradu satu sama lain. Dan sorot matanya menyipit, tetapi dipenuhi oleh amarah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seluruh mata mengamati pasangan yang baru tiba di pesta ulang tahun Nicol. Cagalli, dan seorang pria yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh kalangan pengusaha serta artis yang menghadiri pesta ini. Seluruh pandangan tersebut membuat Cagalli sedikit resah dan gugup, Shinn yang menyadari hal itu menarik tubuh Cagalli untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Santai." bisik Shinn tepat di telinga Cagalli.

Cagalli sempat melirik pakaiannya, apa itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian? Tapi apa yang menarik dari sebuah kemeja tanpa lengan dan ikat pinggang warna hijau dan sepatu _boot_ warna putih? Bukannya pakaian ini biasa saja? Pakaian Shinn juga tidak terlalu mencolok. Dia memakai kaos warna merah, celana jeans dan sepatu _kets _warna putih. Lalu, apa yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian? Apakah karena Cagalli datang dengan seorang pria? Pria selain Athrun Zala?

"Cagalli, hai!" Nicol, selaku tuan rumah menyapa para tamu dengan senyum hangat dan ramah. Mata jernih Nicol melirik ke arah Shinn. "Dan siapa pria beruntung yang menemanimu?"

"Dia, Shinn Asuka." Cagalli memperkenalkan Shinn. "Oh, selamat ulang tahun, Nicol." diserahkannya bungkus kado yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli." Nicol menerimanya dengan senang. "Oh, maaf, tapi aku harus menemui tamu yang lain."

Cagalli mempersilahkan Nicol untuk pergi. Rasa gugup yang sudah memuncak itu seperti tersembur keluar ketika melihat Athrun datang bersama dengan Meer. Seharusnya dia tahu, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin Athrun menyukainya. Cagalli hendak pergi, namun Shinn menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara bergetar.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang, itu artinya kau mengaku kalah. Dan tentu saja hal itu akan menarik perhatian para tamu undangan. Jadi, tetap di sini. Paling tidak, sampai mereka pergi, atau satu jam lagi."

Cagalli hampir ingin menangis, namun genggaman tangan Shinn yang erat berhasil membuatnya menjadi kuat lagi. Cagalli menatap ke arah Shinn, pria itu tersenyum. Memberikan dukungan yang selama ini selalu Cagalli cari. Dan dalam diri Shinn, Cagalli menemukan dukungan tersebut. Meski hanya sesaat, meski hanya untuk sebulan...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Harinya sudah tidak sama lagi, selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Shinn Asuka, pria yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu selalu berhasil membuat harinya lebih berwarna, dan ceria. Shinn tidak pernah merencanakan apapun, dia hanya akan langsung datang menjemput Cagalli untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, entah apa itu hanya untuk makan makanan cepat saji, hingga menonton bioskop. Kedengarannya aneh, usia mereka memang hanya berbeda lima tahun, tapi berada di dekat Shinn, membuat Cagalli seperti remaja SMA yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta. Cagalli merasa bahagia dan pada saat yang bersamaan, berhasil membuat Athrun cemburu.

Cagalli menceritakannya kepada Rey dengan wajah sumringah, dia menceritakan bahwa Shinn baru lulus dari sebuah universitas ternama di PLANT, mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Dia tertawa, sebab dalam hidupnya, dia dikelilingi oleh pria lulusan teknik mesin. Ayahnya, Rey, dan juga Athrun. Bahkan dulu, ayahnya sempat menyuruh Cagalli untuk masuk ke jurusan yang sama, tapi Cagalli menolak dan mengambil jurusan hukum.

Disisi lain, Rey tidak pernah lelah mengingatkan Cagalli bahwa sudah hampir sebulan Cagalli melakukan drama ini, dia harus cepat mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini, kejelasan hubungannya dengan Athrun. Terkadang, Cagalli lupa, bahwa itulah tujuan awalnya meminta bantuan kepada Shinn. Dia sudah terlalu nyaman berada di dekat Shinn, sampai-sampai dia melupakan segalanya.

Sore ini merupakan sore seperti biasanya, para pekerja kantor pulang, atau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu untuk melepas penat. Rey seperti biasa, sedang mempersiapkan bar untuk buka ketika sosok pria berambut biru tua masuk ke dalam bar, menjadi pelanggan pertama di barnya.

Pria itu tersenyum, berjalan menuju konter dan menarik salah satu kursi di sana. "Halo, Rey."

"Athrun." Rey mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pesan yang biasa."

Rey terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Athrun tertawa. "Sudah selama itukah aku tidak pernah mampir kemari? Sampai-sampai kau melupakan apa yang biasa aku pesan."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah melupakan pesanan pelanggan istimewaku." Rey mengambil sebuah boto dari rak belakang. "Vodka, tidak pakai es 'kan?"

Athrun mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau memang sudah lama tidak ke sini, Athrun." kata Rey yang sedang menuangkan minuman. "Setahun, lebih. Ya, satu setengah tahun, aku rasa."

"Aku sibuk, Rey."

"Semua orang sibuk, Athrun."

Hening tercipta beberapa saat, hingga terdengar pintu bar dibuka.

"Selamat datang... oh, Shinn."

Wajah Athrun menegang ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan, amarah terlihat jelas dalam bola matanya begitu merasakan kehadiran pria tersebut di sampingnya. Masih dengan emosi terkendali, Athrun meletakkan gelasnya, kemudian berdahem.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, Shinn Asuka..."

Shinn hanya terdiam. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi.

"Apakah kau kekasih Cagalli? Atau seorang pria kurang kerjaan yang selalu mengikutinya?"

Shinn tertawa. "Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa Cagalli. Jadi kau..."

'**Buk!'**

Satu tinju mendarat di pipi Shinn, membuat tubuh pria itu terjatuh ke belakang dengan posisi menyamping.

"Aku..." Athrun menatap Shinn dengan penuh emosi. "Aku mencintai Cagalli! Dan kau, pria brengsek, jauhi wanitaku!"

Shinn tertawa bahagia, membuat Athrun bingung. Ketika pria itu melirik Rey, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tawa Shinn semakin kencang, membuat Athrun tambah bingung. Pria gila macam mana yang tertawa setelah ditinju oleh orang? Kebingungan Athrun semakin memuncak ketika Shinn menjabat tangannya. Kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Bisa tolong kau jelaskan kepadaku, apa yang terjadi, Rey?" pinta Athrun dengan wajah memelas sekaligus bingung.

"Lebih baik jika kau segera mengatakan perasaanmu kepada Cagalli sebelum semuanya terlambat." kata Rey dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dengan keadaan bingung, Athrun mematuhi perintah Rey. Sementara pria yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan ketika itu dia mendengar pintu bar terbuka. Dia sudah merasa lelah dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi, jadi Rey berharap bahwa yang datang sekaran adalah pelanggan biasa.

"Selamat datang di..." Rey berhenti sejenak, mengamati sosok itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, matanya membesar karena terkejut. "Luna... Kau, Lunamaria, 'kan?"

Wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum lembut. "Halo, Rey. Shinn benar, kau sudah punya bar sendiri sekarang."

Rey hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan horor.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan melihat sosok Athrun dengan wajah terengah-engah datang menjemputmu. Alis Cagalli menyatu karena bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sebab seingatnya, dia tidak punya janji dengan Athrun, dan sekarang sudah jamnya pulang kantor. Apa Athrun meninggalkan sesuatu di kantor sampai-sampai dia harus kembali lagi ke sini?

"A, Athrun... Ada apa?" Cagalli bertanya dengan bingung.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Athrun untuk mengendalikan diri. Ditatapnya wajah Cagalli yang heran, dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ap, apa yang kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli..." bisk Athrun.

Cagalli yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan telinganya, dan dia yakin kalau Athrun baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Cagalli. Apa ini benar? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Belum selesai Cagalli berpikir, sebuah bibir tipis yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu ingin dia rasakan, dia kecup, telah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Cagalli meragukan apakah ciuman barusan asli, atau hanya imajinasinya saja? Imajinasi yang terasa sangat nyata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." ulang Athrun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Mata Cagalli berbinar, dia tersenyum. Ini yang dia inginkan, ini yang ingin dia dengar selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Tiga kata, pernyataan cinta dari Athrun kepada dirinya. Namun dengan lembut mendorong Athrun menjauh, menjauh dari kehidupannya... Cagalli menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi kenapa, Cagalli? Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian di restora waktu itu?" Athrun berlutut di hadapan Cagalli, membuat orang yang lalu-lalang melihat keduanya dengan tatapan heran. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu, Cagalli. Dan ketika aku bersama Meer, itu karena ayahku memintaku untuk menemani Meer selama dia liburan di Orb. Hanya itu. Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan apa pun kepadanya, dan tidak akan pernah punya. Hanya kau yang aku cintai, Cagalli..."

"Kau telat, Athrun..." kata Cagalli lirih.

"A, apa?" suara Athrun tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Dengan gemetaran, Cagalli menyentuh pipi Athrun, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Seandainya kau mengatakan hal itu sebulan yang lalu, atau setahun atau mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu... Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati... Tapi sekarang," Cagalli tersenyum sedih "maaf. Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain."

Athrun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang siap keluar kapan pun. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar ketika dia bertanya. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Shinn."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Luna?" Rey membuka percakapan.

Lunamaria tersenyum. "Menjemput tunanganku, tentu saja."

Rey mengendus. "Nampaknya kau sudah lupa kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan pria yang kau campakkan empat tahun silam."

Lunamaria menundukkan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Rey. Tapi perbedaan usia kita..."

Rey memukul konter bar dengan kesal. "Demi Haumea, usia kita hanya berbeda lima tahun, Luna! Bukannya satu abad!" nafas Rey naik turun dengan cepat.

"Maaf. Hanya saja, kau tahu, aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen waktu itu." Lunamaria berkata dengan suara ketakutan.

"Dan sekarang kau sudah siap?" tanya Rey dengan nada sedikit tenang. Dia sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosi.

"Iya." Lunamaria menjawab dengan mantap.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Aku kira kau sudah kenal dia." Lunamaria memiringkan kepalanya. "Shinn Asuka. Bukannya dia sering mampir ke sini? Dia sering bercerita tentangmu, Rey."

Sedetik kemudian, Rey menjatuhkan botol minuman yang baru saja dia ambil dari gudang penyimpanan hari ini.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli bingung saat melihat Shinn membawa koper ketika keluar dari unit apartemennya. "Kau, kau mau pergi, Shinn?"

"Ah, Cagalli." Shinn terkejut saat melihat Cagalli berdiri di sampingnya. "Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, seharusnya Athrun sudah mengatakan perasaannya kepadamu, 'kan?"

Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah," Shinn menghela nafas lega. "kau tahu, pukulan yang dia berikan kepadaku tadi sore itu sungguh menyakitkan." Shinn menunjuk pipinya yang membengkak. "Tapi aku rasa, ini sepadan jika si bodoh itu akhirnya menyadari perasaannya kepadamu."

"Shinn, apa yang kau lakukan... Dengan semua koper itu...?" tanya Cagalli setengah bingung dan setengah sedih.

"Aku akan kembali ke PLANT bersama tunanganku." Shinn menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tu, tunangan?" Cagalli mengulang kalimat terakhir tersebut dengan lidah kelu.

"Ya, aku sudah pernah cerita 'kan bahwa aku sudah bertunangan? Aku tadinya ingin mencari kerja di sini. Tapi ternyata ayahku memintaku untuk kembali ke PLANT dan meneruskan bisnisnya, yang aku kira akan diberikan untuk Mayu."

Cagalli terdiam. Apakah Shinn pernah cerita? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tunggu, ya, dulu! Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat pertama kali Cagalli menyusun rencana untuk memanas-manasi Athrun, dulu, sebelum dia mulai menyukai Shinn... Lidah Cagalli masih terlalu kelu untuk digerakan, rahangnya terlalu keras untuk dibuka. Matanya terasa panas, kontras dengan tubuhnya yang semakin mendingin.

Shinn mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "Ini, aku kembalikan uangmu. Hanya dengan melihatmu telah bersatu dengan Athrun, itu sudah membuatku bahagia." Shinn menggenggam kedua tangan Cagalli dengan erat. "Sampai jumpa lagi, aku agak terburu-buru. Oh dan, jangan lupa kirim undangan pernikahan kepadaku, yah?"

Bingung dan sedih, itulah perasaan Cagalli sekarang. Hatinya terasa lebih terluka dibandingkan kejadian waktu itu, ketika Athrun membuatnya menunggu selama tiga jam lebih. "Ya, tentu saja," kata Cagalli dengan suara parau dan setengah berbisik.

Dan hal yang selanjutnya Cagalli ingat, Shinn sudah pergi meninggalkannya, menjauh, tidak bisa diraih lagi. Seketika itu juga, lutut Cagalli seolah tidak bertulang, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, dan terisak-isak.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hujan kembali turun setelah selama sebulan penuh tidak pernah muncul di Orb, nampaknya dia selalu tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk muncul, membuat malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Terlihat ada seseorang tengah duduk di bangku taman, di tengah hujan, tanpa pelindung apa pun untuk menutup kepalanya. Air hujan membasahi pipinya, hal itu membuat sulit untuk membedakan mana yang merupakan air hujan, atau air matanya.

Sebuah payung tiba-tiba melindunginya dari air hujan yang semakin deras. Sosok yang tengah terduduk itu menoleh ke samping, dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, serta wajah yang lega, namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mata dalam. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bersedih?

"Maafkan aku." katanya dengan suara terisak.

"Untuk apa, Rey?"

Pria berambut pirang itu melepaskan payungnya dan memeluk erat sosok tersebut dari samping. Mengecup ubun-ubun kepalanya yang basah dengan penuh perasaan. "Karena aku tidak mau membantumu, sehingga kau harus merasakan ini semua... Maafkan aku, Cagalli..."

Cagalli tersenyum getir, mempererat pelukan Rey di lehernya. Tangis yang tadinya sudah berhenti semenjak sepuluh menit silam kembali meledak, membuat Rey semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Rey kembali mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli, dan membiarkan wanita itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dua tahun kemudian..._

Sore ini hujan kembali mengguyur Orb, membasahi jalanan beraspal yang haus akan air, meski mereka tahu dan sadar bahwa air tidak baik untuk jalanan beraspal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Para supir taksi sengaja memperlambat mobil mereka untuk mencari penumpang, membuat para pengendara lain menjadi kesal. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung di pusat kota. Kaca jendelanya terbuka setelah mobil menepi tepat di depan seorang wanita yang memakai jaket warna putih gading, serta ikat pinggang warna hijau muda.

"Cagalli..." sapa si pengendara mobil.

Yang disapa segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke dalam mobil. "Ah, oh, halo, Athrun." ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini."

Athrun tersenyum canggung. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Ya," Cagalli tersenyum. Mata _hazel-_nya membesar saat melihat sebuah sedan warna abu-abu berhenti di belakang mobil Athrun. "Dan itu jemputanku sudah tiba... Sampai jumpa." Cagalli melambaikan tangan.

Athrun hanya membalas dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot yang belum diisi ulang sumber tenaganya.

Reverend membukakan pintu mobil warna abu-abu tersebut sambil tersenyum kepada Cagalli. "Akhirnya ada yang menjemput anda, Cagalli-Sama."

Cagalli membalas senyum Reverend. "Ya, terima kasih, Reverend."

"Sore, Reverend." sapa seorang pria berambut pirang dari dalam mobil.

"Selamat sore, Rey-Kun." balas Reverend dengan senyum. "Hati-hati, dan jangan ngebut."

Rey terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, atau aku hanya tinggal nama."

Reverend tertawa pelan, sementara Cagalli memutar bola matanya. Sambil membungkuk Reverend mempersilahkan Cagalli untuk masuk.

"Halo." sapa Rey setelah Cagalli memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Halo juga." balas Cagalli. "Jadi, kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin belanja terlebih dahulu, stok makanan untuk restoranku habis. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, dan aku dengar hari ini hari terakhir diskon daging!" Cagalli langsung bersemangat. "Pokoknya kali ini, aku harus mendapatkan daging!"

Rey menggeleng. "Baiklah," dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rey..."

"Hum?"

"Kau belum pernah menjelaskan kenapa kau menolak untuk membantuku dua tahun silam."

"Oh, itu." Rey mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. "Jika aku membantumu, hubungan yang kita miliki hanya sebuah kebohongan." Rey menarik tangan Cagalli dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya. "Sementara aku menginginkan hubungan yang sesungguhnya."

Pipi Cagalli memerah. "Yang sudah kau dapatkan sekarang..."

"Ya, yang sudah aku dapatkan sekarang..." Rey mengulangi kalimat Cagalli sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Rey?"

"Untuk?"

"Karena tidak menolongku waktu itu." Cagalli tersenyum.

* * *

_Hayo, siapa yang tebakanny benar? Jujur, awalny endingny itu cuma mau saia bikin sampai scene di taman. tapi yah, tanggung. Heheheheh, kayakny saia lagi jatuh cinta sama sosok Rey nih, tolong maafkan saia AsuCaga fans, karena telah semena-mena memasangkan Cagalli dengan pria lain.  
_

_Anyway, ada sejarah yang panjang dibalik fanfic ini. Ada yang tau film Serendipity? Itu loh, yang ada Kate Beckinsale. Saia mendapat ide untuk pertemuan tidak sengaja antara Shinn dengan Cagalli dari film ini. Daaaaan, tadiny saia mau bikin sesuai dengan film itu, tapi, saia menonton film Chloe ***WARNING : buat kalian yang tidak suka dengan Slash pairing, jangan sekali-sekali untuk mencoba menonton film Chloe ini!* **Maaf, tapi saia harus benar-benar memberi warning untuk film ini, sebab saia gak mau dituduh menjerumuskan anak orang Q_Q**. **Anyway, dari film ini saia mendapatkan ide untuk membuat plot si karakter utama meragukan perasaan pasanganny, dan meminta seseorang untuk mencari tahu. Dan untuk perbedaan usia, ide itu saia ambil dari film First Kiss, film Thailand *gak ada sesuatu yang parah kok di film ini :D*_

_Well, thats it I guess. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic ini, semoga terhibur *bows*_


End file.
